Don't Leave Me Alone
by magicianPhantom
Summary: 'Kaito? Aku pernah mendengar nama it-itu! tapi  ... Itu dia! Kaito. Kekasihku dulu. Apa mungkin dia? Tunggu , kenapa dadaku jadi sesak begini. Jantungku. Apa Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita kembali'  CHAPTER 4  END
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Kembali lagi membuat ff KaiShin. Semoga yang baca ff saya selama ini gak bosan karena KaiShin mulu yang selalu aku update. Pernah terpikir mau buat ff SasuNaru. Tapi agak trauma –w- yosh ... yang penting jangan pernah bosan sama pairing yang satu ini (KaiShin) ._.a sekian dari author. Selamat membaca \(^-^)/**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho (Detective Conan/Case Closed)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : kata-katanya lebay –w- abal, gaje.**

**Don't leave me alone**

**By magicianPhantom**

**Shinichi's bed room**

"Kumohon Kaito. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tahu ini berat bagi mu dan bagi ku. Tapi aku harus tetap pergi."

"Tapi kenapa harus kesana? Ke kota lain di Jepang kan banyak? Kenapa harus London?"

"Kumohon Shinichi-chan. Mengertilah."

"Enggg ... lalu apakah hubungan kita masih bisa dipertahankan walaupun kita akan berpisah?"

"Soal itu ... kita perlu membicarakannya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejujurnya ... alasan aku meninggalkan Jepang dan tinggal di London untuk ... bertunangan dengan salah satu gadis pilihan kedua orang tuaku."

Sesaat, jantung Shinichi seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya lemas. Bibirnya gemetar. Air matanya membendung di matanya, hanya tinggal menunggu kedipan dari Shinichi agar air matanya dapat menetes. Ia tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya yang lemas. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang ada di belakangnya. Tubuhnya membeku diatas tempat tidur. Ia sangat shock mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan barusan. _'Tunangan? Gadis piihan orang tuanya?'_ Ini sulit dipercaya oleh Shinichi.

.

.

.

Dugaan Kaito benar. Inilah yang akan terjadi saat ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang alasannya tinggal di London. Isak tangis Shinichi membuat hati Kaito tidak tenang. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan orang yang ia cintai selama ini menangis seperti ini.

"Kumohon mengertilah Shinichi-chan. Aku ... juga tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini. Aku tidak mau pisah denganmu. Tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan orang tuaku. Aku tidak mau. Tapi mengertilah. Orang tuaku hanya ingin ada mempunyai keturunan. Dan ingin mereka segera menimang cucu. Aku tidak bisa membantah. Aku ... aku hanya bisa seperti orang bodoh yang tega membuat kekasihnya menangis."

Mendengar penjelasan Kaito, Shinichi mulai bisa mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. _'Cucu? Keturunan ? Aku ... aku tidak bisa memberikan Kaito keturunan, dan memberikan orang tua Kaito seorang cucu. Aku memang tidak pantas ... aku tidak pantas untukmu Kaito. Maafkan aku ... maafkan aku Kaito.' _Tangisan Shinichi mulai mereda. Kaito duduk disebelah Shinichi dan memperjelas semuanya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Shinichi-chan. Hanya kamu seorang dihatiku."

"Kaito ... kurasa orang tuamu benar. Mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu. Untuk masa depanmu. Dan yang terbaik untuk orang tuamu juga. Aku tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan ini lagi. Aku harus menerima kenyataan ini semua. Aku senang bisa memncintaimu selama ini. menjadi kekasihmu. Walau tidak bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya. Itu sudah cukup bagiku Kaito."

"Shi ... Shinichi-chan."

"Tapi ... sebagai permintaan terakhirku. Maukah kamu memberikan salam perpisahan mu di bibirku Kaito?"

"Salam perpisahanku akan lebih dari itu, _my dear_."

.

.

.

Kaito meraih pipi Shinichi. Bersiap untuk semuanya. Shinichi memejamkan matanya. Ia sungguh menanti sesuatu yang akan menyentuh bibirnya. Tak lama bibir Kaito menyentuh bibir Shinichi. Mereka berciuman. Seolah ciuman mereka sudah biasa . Kaito mendorong tubuh Shinichi ke tengah tempat tidur. Dilepasnya kancing-kancing baju Shinichi. Hingga semua kancing terlepas. Kaito mulai menciumi tubuh Shinichi. Shinichi hanya terbaring pasrah, menunggu Kaito menyudahi ciuman di tubuhnya itu. Kaito beralih pada bibir Shinichi yang menggodanya. Diciumnya bibir Shinichi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ciuman tulus Kaito yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya Shinichi rasakan dengan penuh kehangatan.

.

.

.

'_Kaito akan pergi hari ini. Aku tidak sanggup menerima ini semua. Biar bagaimanapun Kaito adalah kekasihku. Orang yang kucintai. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima orang yang kucintai pergi meninggalkanku dan tunangan bersama orang lain. Seorang perempuan yang bisa memberikan Kaito keturunan. Kebahagian. Aku memang tidak berguna untukmu Kaito. Aku ... aku memang tidak berguna.'_ Batin seperti ini selalu menyiksa Shinichi. Ia memang benar-benar harus melupakan Kaito untuk selama-lamanya. Karena sudah tidak ada harapan untuknya mendapatkan Kaito kembali. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan sekarang bagaimana caranya membuat bubur itu terasa enak. _'melupakanmu Kaito. itulah jalan satu-satunya.'_

_**[TBC]**_

**A/N: Naaah gimana gimana? Semoga ff ku ini bisa diterima kalian semua. Maaf kalau judulnya agak berleey o_Oa yang penting, Mohon dukungannya dari kalian semua. Karena saya sempat memutuskan untuk "tidak membuat ff yg multichapt lagi" takut gak keurus lagi. Hohoho**

**Sekarang saya coba lagi buat ff yg multichapt. Semoga gak terbengkalai dan bisa update terus ;) author butuh dukungan biar semangat ngelanjutin ff mltichpt yg satu ini.. hehhe jadi ... mind to RnR ya minna-san? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Sebelumnya author minta maaf-_- karena chapt pertamanya dikit banget o_Oa hhwhhwhwh... yosh langsung aja._. ini dia "Don't Leave Me Alone" next chapt **

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho ( Detective Conan/Case Closed )**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance Family**

**Pairing : KaiShin ShinRan dan Kai...**

**Warning : Yang Gaje makinan 'Gaje', yang abal makinan 'Abal'-_-**

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

**By magicianPhantom**

"Shinichi-chan. Aku harus pergi meninggalkan Jepang jam 10 tepat pagi ini. Sebelumnya aku mohon maaf tidak bisa menemuimu untuk berpamitan langsung denganmu. Masih banyak barang-barang yang harus kupersiapkan untuk kubawa kesana."

"Ya ... tidak apa Kaito. Aku mengerti."

"Shinichi-chan."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku jika kita harus berpisah. Maafkan aku Shinichi-chan."

"Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu Kaito. Setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama. Aku senang kok sempat mengenalmu dan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Terimakasih Shinichi-chan. Aku senang mendengarnya. Shinichi-chan," Kaito memanggil nama Shinichi untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Maukah kau berjanji?"

"Ja ... janji?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Iya. Maukah kau berjanji. Suatu saat nanti. Jika Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali. Kau bersama istrimu dan anakmu yang lucu. Begitupun aku. Aku akan bersama istriku dan anakku. Kita pasti akan tertawa bersama. Tidak menyangka atas apa yang terjadi pada diri kita setelah semua ini berakhir. Benar kan Shinichi-chan?"

'_Apa yang kau katakan Kaito. Kau menginginkan semua itu terjadi. Dengan begini, benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kita berdua kembali bersama? Apakah tidak bisa kita bersama lagi Kaito. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu Kaito. Kau ... kau memang benar-benar sudah rela melepaskan aku. melepaskan cinta yang kita bangun bersama-sama. Tuhan ... apa ini mimpi? Kalau iya, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini Tuhan.' _Shinichi tak sanggup menahan ini semua. Air matanya pun menetes. Mengaliri pipi mulus Shinichi.

"Shinichi-chan! Shinichi-chan! Apa kau masih disana? Shinichi-chan?" Kaito terus memanggil-manggil nama Shinichi. Tidak ada jawaban dari Shinichi dari sebrang sana. "Shinichi-chan?"

"A ... Ah yaaa. Maaf tadi aku sedang memasak air. Ternyata airnya sudah matang."

"Haaaah ... jadi kau tidak menyimak apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Tentu saja aku menyimak."

"Lalu. Apa kau berjanji?"

"Te ... tentu. Tentu aku berjanji."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus menuju ke bandara. Sampai jumpa Shinichi-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito tidak menyangka atas apa yang ia dengar barusan. Shinichi menyetujui perjanjian itu. Kaito tak berniat memberikan perjanjian seperti itu. Itu semua hanya karena semata-mata agar Shinichi tidak berharap lagi kepadanya. Segera melupakannya. Dan yang paling penting. Agar hati Shinichi tidak sakit lagi menahan penderitaan ini. Penderitaan bahwa Kaito harus meninggalkannya dan bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya. _'Mungkin aku sudah terlalu membuat hatimu sakit Shinichi-chan. Sehingga dengan mudahnya kau merelakan aku untuk pergi dan bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan orang tuaku. Bahkan kau merelakan cinta yang telah kita bangun bersama selama ini Shinichi-chan. Apa mungkin kau memang sudah merelakanku? Dengan begini. Aku memang benar-benar harus melupakanmu Shinichi-chan.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Sayang! Dimana dasiku."

"Hah! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Setelah pulang kerja jangan lempar sana lempar sini. Letakkan barang-barangmu dengan tertib."

"Lalu dimana dasiku? Aku sudah telat."

"Apa kau dengar yang barusan aku katakan."

"Iy ... iya. Iya aku mengerti. Tapi dimana dasiku. Aku sudah telat nih."

"Huh dasar. Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi dong kalau setiap mau pergi kerja," Gerutu Ran Mouri, istri Shinichi Kudo. "Nih," Ran memeberikan dasinya kepada Shinichi.

"Bisa tolong pakaikan," Pinta Shinichi diiringi seulas senyumnya.

"Haah ... Sini berikan padaku dasinya. Begini saja tidak bisa."

"Bukan tidak bisa. Begini kan lebih baik. Itu namanya istri yang baik pada suaminya."

"Sudah sudah. Cepat berangkat. Bukankah kau sudah telat?"

"A ... aaaah yaaa. Baiklah aku pergi."

'_Huh. Beginilah setiap pagi. Ada saja yang membuatku kesal. Selain itu ... Conan. Astaga! Anak itu belum bangun. Bisa-bisa dia telat datang ke sekolah.' _Gerutu Ran dalam hati.

"CONAN! BANGUN! Sudah pagi nih. Kau mau berangkat jam berapa?" Karena Conan tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya, Ran masuk ke kamar Conan. Didapatinya Conan yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Kekesalan Ran meledak saat itu juga.

"Anak ini maunya apa sih. Ayo cepat bangun Conan. Kau mau berangkat jam berapa?" Ran _mendulek _kepala Conan. Tentu saja _dulekan_ Ran berbekas seperti benjolan-benjolan pada anime-anime. Karena kaget Conan terbangun dan didapati benjolan di kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka ibunya segalak ini. Ya pantas saja. Ran adalah salah satu mantan juara olimpiade Karate.

"Wadoooooowww! A ... ampun bu. Aku aka segera mandi."

"Cepatlah. Kalau tidak kau akan telat," Sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Conan yang melihat ibunya mengepal tangannya. Buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shinichi bekerja sebagai Inspektur Kepolisian di Kantor Kepolisian Pusat di Jepang. Mempunyai seorang istri bernama Ran Mouri anak dari seorang _Detective_ Swasta bernama Kogoro Mouri. Dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Edogawa Conan.

"Inspektur. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Denganku? Suruh dia masuk."

Ternyata tamu yang ingin menemui Shinichi adalah Inspektur Nakamori. Dia adalah salah satu Inspektur di Kantor Kepolisian di Jepang juga.

"Ho, ternyata anda Inspektur. Selamat siang Inspektur Nakamori," Sapa Shinichi.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Selamat saing juga Shinichi."

"Lantas apa yang membuat inspektur datang kesini?"

"Jadi begini. Sesuai undangan dari Kantor Kepolisian di London. Kau dan aku diundang untuk datang kesana."

"Kesana? London?" ... _'tunggu? London. Kenapa diriku merasa aneh begini setelah mendengar kata London. Apa ada hal yang pernah terjadi yang berhubungan dengan London? Tapi apa itu.'_

"Iya. Seperti yang tertulis di undangan. Kita diajak untuk bekerja sama menangkap pencuri disana."

"Tunggu ... pencuri? Kenapa harus meminta bantuan kepolisian dari Jepang?"

"Katanya, pelaku pencurian yang jadi buronan itu adalah orang Jepang."

"Orang Jepang? Tahu dari mana kalau dia orang Jepang."

"Nama pencuri itu katanya Kaito. Kaito KID. Tapi itu mungkin hanya nama samaran. Tapi kita harus memastikannya."

"Ka ... Kaito?" ... '_Kaito? Aku pernah mendengar nama it-itu! tapi ... Itu dia! Kaito. Kekasihku dulu. Apa mungkin dia? Tunggu , kenapa dadaku jadi sesak begini. Jantungku. Apa Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita kembali?'_

**[TBC]**

A/N : yosh... gi-gimana chapt ke-duanya? Maaf kalau gaje gini. Genre pertamanya Romance. Tapi kenapa bisa nyambung ke Family gini o_Oa hemm... pokoknya author minta maaf Cuma bisa bikin next chapt-nya segini. Btw author boleh minta saran? Menurut kalian ff author ini genrenya jadi apa ya? O_Oa *bingung sendiri*-_-a

Kaito : Yang jelas bukan Romance lagi ini mah-_- mana bagian fluff ku sama Shinichi-chan. Kenapa dia sekarang jadi sama Ran.

Shinichi: Betuuuull! Author-san. Kemana adegan fluff kami. Kenapa saya jadi sama Ran?

Ran: *ngepel tangan*

Shinichi: A ... Aku rasa terserah Author-san nya aja mau dibikin alur kayak gimana. *kabur*

Conan: nee nee Author-san. Kok kak Ran jadi ibu ku. Kan dia kekasihku. Eh maksudku, orang yang aku cintai.

Author: Pertama. Author bingung mau ngasih karakter siapa anaknya Shinichi sama Ran. Dan yang terpikirkan hanya kamu yang mukanya mirip Shinichi. Kedua. Kayaknya kamu cocok jadi anak masa depan pairing ShinRan ini o_Oa . Tapi... Author agak bingung. Tadinya mau Author kasih nama **Conan Kudo.** Ta-tapi gak nyambung banget. Yaaa jadi gak papa yaa nama kamu gak ada nama marganya ._.a

Ran: Author-san, kenapa peran ibuku galak sih? Kenapa bukan menjadi ibu yang lemah lembut dan baik kepada suami dan anak?

Conan: be-betul author-san! \m/

Ran: *ngepel tangan*

Conan: *KABUUUUR*

Author: HAAAAH sudah sudah. Yang jelas...

KaiShin, ConRan: Tunggu next Chapt-nya dan ... Mind to RnR yaaa?

Author: Orang lagi ngomong jangan di serobot dooong! (\)


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo Author kembali nulis lagi. Dan lagi dan lagi ff multichapt terbengkalai selama 1 bulanan...gomen-_- So, Author bakalan lanjutin ff "Don't Leave Me Alone" sekaligus 2 chapt XDD selamat membaca **

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho ( Detective Conan/Case Closed )**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter : 3**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo(S) dan lebay-_-v**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

**By magicianPhantom**

"Jadi berpaa lama kamu disana?"

"Hem... hanya sekitar 2 mingguan. Kamu gak keberatan kan?"

"Ya tidak apa apa sih. Lagi pula aku juga ingin pergi kerumah ayah bersama Conan. Kami mau menginap disana."

"Oh baguslah. Jaga Conan baik-baik ya Ran."

"Ya. Kamu juga jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan cepatlah kembali."

"Hahah belum juga aku pergi masa disuruh cepat pulang. Baiklah aku pergi."

"Ya. Hati-hati. Shinichi!"

.

.

.

Setibanya Shinichi di London. Shinichi disambut ramah oleh pimpinan kepolisian London. Dan Shinichi pun mulai melakukan tugasnya. Ia mencari tahu segala tentang Kaito KID. Mulai dari penampilannya dan apa saja kasus yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Ho jadi ini yang namanya Kaito KID."

"Iya inspektur. Dia mengenakan baju serba putih. Kemeja berwarna biru. Menggunakan monoclenya di sebelah kanan. Dan j ia menggunakan gantolenya untuk kabur."

"Hebat. Cukup tangguh. Kita tidak mungkin semudah itu menangkapnya. Ia sangat tangguh. Terlebih ini bukan kasus yang sederhana. Ini pencurian. Dan targetnya adalah permata/berlian. Pokoknya kerahkan semua anggota kepolisian London dan Jepang. Kita harus kepung dia dari segala penjuru. Baik darat maupun udara. Mengerti?" Tegas Shinichi.

"Siap inspektur."

.

.

.

"Kaito...Kaito...Kumohon! Kumohon jangan pergi! Kumohon! Kaito..."

Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia mimpi buruk. Ia memimpikan Kaito. Orang yang semestinya tidak boleh ia ingat-ingat lagi. Namun entah kenapa, malam itu Shinichi merasa sangat merindukan Kaito. Shinichi beranjak dari kasurnya. Menoleh kesisi jendela. Pemandangan kota London terlihat sangat indah dari balik jendela. Disinilah ia sekarang. Tempat dimana Kaito ingin kunjungi sewaktu mereka akan berpisah untuk selama-lamanya. Shinichi sangat berharap kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Kaito. Sepanjang malam itu. Shinichi terus memikirkan Kaito. Berharap bisa bertemu Kaito walau hanya sekali ini saja.

Keesokan paginya. Shinichi pergi untuk makan pagi di cafe hotel. Sembari menunggu pesanannya. Shinichi melihat koran pagi ini tergeletak begitu saja dimejanya. Mungkin koran bekas pengunjung sebelum dirinya. Karena iseng menunggu makanan datang. Shinichi membaca koran tersebut. Didapatinya halaman pertama terpampang jelas jubah putih dengan senyum yang menyeringai. Mungkin foto ini sudah diambil sejak kasus Kaito yang sebelumnya. Shinichi membaca judul berita tersebut "Kaito Meremehkan Kepolisian Seluruh Dunia" dibacanya wacana tersebut :

_Kaito KID yang kerab disebut-sebut oleh seluruh warga dunia sebagai KID the Phantom Thief. Benar-benar sudah mempermainkan kepolisian dunia. "Ia pandai sekali menyamar, bahkan menirukan suara orang. Suaraku saja pernah ia tiru." Tegas Inspektur Nakamori dari Kepolisian Jepang. Setiap aksinya selalu membuat polisi kualahan. Muncul tiba-tiba dan kepergiannya pun secara tidak masuk akal. Menghilang dibalik asap putih dan terkadang terbang bersama gantolenya. KID the Phantom Thief adalah pencuri yang selalu mengincar berlian atau permata. Namun semua hasil curiannya selalu ia kembalikan lagi kepada pihak kepolisian. Tidak ada yang dipalsukan olehnya. Barang yang ia kembalikan benar-benar barang aslinya. (Lanjut ke halaman 13)_

Kaito meremas sebagian dari lembaran koran tersebut. 'Siapa sebenarnya Kaito KID itu?' Batin Shinichi.

.

.

.

Shinichi duduk termenung di kantornya. Menatap kearah jendela yang menghadap ke jalanan kota London. Bisa di bilang ia sedang melamun. Namun pikirannya tidak kosong. Ia sedang berfikir keras mengenai Kaito KID yang sudah membuat kepolisian dan dirinya kualahan. Mencari identitasnya saja juga belum berhasil dilakukan pihak kepolisian. Semakin dipikirkan. Shinichi semakin merasa ingin segera menemui pencuri itu.

Tak lama Inspektur Nakamori menenggelamkan lamunannya. Shinichi terkaget mendengar suara dobrakan pintu dan suara Inspektur Nakamori yang terkesan terburu-buru itu.

"Inspektur. Kaito KID! Dia...dia mengirimi surat tantangan ini!"

"Apa katamu?" Kaget Shinichi sembari menyambar kertas tersebut dari tangan Inspektur Nakamori.

_Besok, aku akan datang dibawah sinar bulan. Didalam putaran yang bisa membawamu kemasa depan. Sebelum pagi tapi setelah deting—an. Kubawa kau kepertengahan, Kemasa depan kita._

"Apa maksud dari isi tantangan dari Kaito KID ini inspektur."

"Entahlah. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah mengerti sebagian," Seulas senyum menyungging dari bibir Shinichi.

"Sebagian? Jadi apa yang sudah kau ketahui inspektur?"

"Bisa kita ketahui. Dibawah sinar bulan itu sudah pasti malam hari. Didalam putaran yang bisa membawamu kemasa depan. Coba pikir apa yang ia maksud kalau bukan jam."

"Jadi maksud Inspektur. KID akan muncul didalam jam Big Ben?"

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku masih belum paham isi kalimat yang ketiga. Itu pasti menunjukkan waktu."

"Tapi setidaknya itu bagus. Kita sudah mengetahui lokasi yang akan KID datangi. Tapi apakah ada permata atau yang bisa dicuri disana? Lagipula di surat tantangan ini KID tidak menyatakan apa yang akan ia ambil."

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Baiklah..." Teng—teng—teng. Bunyi jam menandakan pukul 12 siang. "Nah, sepertinya sudah menandakan jam makan siang."

Seketika Shinichi tercengang mendengar kata-kata barusan. 'Tunggu... Jadi begitu rupanya.' Batin Shinichi sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Ada apa Inspektur?" Tanya Inspektur Nakamori melihat senyuman Shinichi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja... aku punya kabar baik."

[TBC]

(A/N) akhirnya Chapt 3 selesai. Tinggal chapt 4 nya ehehe BTW, Mind to RnR minna-san


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho ( Detective Conan/Case Closed )**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 4**

**Genre : Angst/?**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo dan lebay-_-v**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

**By magicianPhantom**

_Besok, aku akan datang dibawah sinar bulan. Didalam putaran yang bisa membawamu kemasa depan. Sebelum pagi tapi setelah deting—an. Kubawa kau kepertengahan, Kemasa depan kita._

"Kabar baik? Kabar baik apa inspektur?"

"Sebelum pagi tapi setelah deting—an. Kurasa itu menunjukkan jam 02.30 dini hari."

"Tunggu. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Sebelum pagi tapi setelah deting—an. Maksudnya sekitar jam 01.00 sampai 04.00 dini hari. Betul bukan?"

"Benar juga. Pasti setelah deting—an itu maksudnya setelah pukul 00.00 dan sebelum pagi jelas sebelum pukul 04.00 dini hari. Lalu bagaimana kita tahu KID akan datang pukul berapa? Apakah kita harus stand by mulai pukul 01.00 sampai 04.00 dini hari ?"

"Itu tidak perlu inspektur. Kita lihat kalimat berikutnya "Kubawa kau kepertengahan" itu berarti antara pukul 01.00 sampai 14.00 bukan?"

"Tunggu. Kalau begitu KID akan datang pukul 02.30 dini hari?"

"Ya kurasa begitu," Namun Shinichi masih memutar otaknya tentang kalimat terakhir itu "_Kemasa depan kita"_ Apa mungkin Kaito KID yang dimaksud adalah Kaito bekas pacarnya dulu. Dan apakah surat tantangan ini ditujukan untuknya? Otak Shinichi terus berputar. Seakan semua pertanyaan timbul begitu saja mempertanyakan kebenaran pemikirannya itu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ruangannya sudah kosong. Dan tidak sadar bahwa inspektur Nakamori izin pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Sebegitu kerasnyakah otaknya bekerja. Hingga perkataan inspektur Nakamori tidak dapat dicernanya? Shinichi semakin bingung. Kalau memang itu surat tantangan untuknya. Pihak kepolisian sudah terlanjur tahu mengenai ini. Dan pasti sudah mulai mengepung dan mengamankan lokasi. Tidak ada waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk berbicara. Semua pemikiran ini membuat Shinichi semakin bingung. Shinichi duduk termenung dalam lamunanya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam. Shinichi tidak bisa duduk tenang di kantornya. Pikirannya terus memikirkan Kaito. Ia berharap bisa menemuinya. Dan berbincang-bincang walau hanya sebentar. Itupun kalau Kaito KID yang dimaksud adalah Kaito mantan pacarnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannyta. Shinichi sangat yakin kalau KID adalah kaito mantan pacarnya dulu. Tak lama, suara ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya. Aku akan segera kesana!"

Shinichi menerima telepon dari inspektur Nakamori. Ia menyuruh Shinichi untuk segera ke lokasi. Shinichi segera menyambar jaketnya dan segera pergi mengunjungi lokasi dimana KID akan muncul.

Saat diperjalan menuju lokasi. Hujan turun sangat deras. Shinichi berhenti disebuah halte untuk meneduh. Karena jarak dari pusat kepolisian london sampai lokasi tidak begitu jauh maka Shinichi hanya berjalan kaki saja. Hujan semakin deras. Inspektur Nakamori terus menerus mengunjungi Shinichi karena tak kunjung sampai. Hanya Shinichi dan seorang pria bertopi yang tengah membaca surat kabar yang duduk disampingnya. Jalanan terlihat sepi. Tak ada orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Karena sedang hujan. Hanya beberapa mobil yang kadang-kadang lewat.

"Rupanya kau terjebak hujan."

Shinichi menoleh ke kanan. Dimana asal suara itu berasal. Rupanya pria bertopi yang tengah membaca surat kabar yang berbicara padanya.

"hem?"

"Kau tak tahu ya? Sombong sekali kamu."

"Apa maksudmu, tuan?"

Pria tersebut menjauhkan surat kabar dari mukanya dan melepaskan topinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ka—Kai—Kaito?"

"Rupanya masihingat. Syukurlah."

"Maaf. penampilanmu barusan membuatku tidak mengenalmu,"

"Tak apa. yang penting kau massih mengingatku."

Hening sejenak lalu terdengat suara Shinichi yang memech keheningan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kabar dengan..."

"Hem?"

"Dengan...is—istri—mu?"

"Oh. Dia sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu," memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Oh maaf. aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tak apa. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Kita hanya bisa menerimanya dengan ikhlas bukan?"

"Ya kau benar."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan..."

"Oh dia ada Jepang bersama Conan."

'Conan? Siapa dia? Anak Shinichi?' Batin Kaito

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja aku tinggal selama 2 minggu untuk bertugas."

"Ah ya. Ya kuharap."

"Baiklah kurasa hujannya sudah agak reda. Aku harus segera pergi. Yang lain sudah menungguku."

"Untuk apa? Kau mau kemana?"

"Tugas. Pencuri Kaito KID sedang berkeliaran di London. Aku harus menangkapnya. Selain itu mungkin dia mengundangku. Atau mungkin tidak. Karena kau ada disini."

"Apa? Aku?"

"Ah tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Huh. Kau bisa menebaknya Shinichi-chan."

"Lupakan sebutan itu! Dan apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi ya bagiku. Mengetahui kau sudah hidup bahagia bersama istri dan anakmu. Dan sampai saat ini kau belum mengerti juga Shinichi-chan. Aku adalah Kaito KID," Sambil membuka jaketnya dan baju serba putih beserta jubah putihnya muncul dari balik jaketnya.

"Kaito KID! Heh," Shinchi menyunggingkan seulas senyum sombong. "Tentu saja aku sudah tahu. Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa? Kesempatan melukai hatiku untuk yang kedua kalinya? HAH?"

"Tunggu Shinichi-chan. Bukan begitu. Aku belum bisa melupakanmu. Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa melupakanmu. Kumohon kembalilah."

"Sudah cukup Shinichi. Aku—tidak—akan-kembali—padamu—lagi. Sudah kuputuskan dengan sangat matang. Aku sudah mempunyai keluarga kecil dan hidup bahagia bersama keluargaku. Walaupun...walaupun aku masih merasakan perasaan yang dulu terhadapmu. Tapi aku adalah seorang suami dan seorang ayah sekarang. Bukan seorang kekasih Kaito Kuroba. Maafkan aku Kaito."

Hening sejenak.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan enyah dari kehidupanmu. Aku berharap pertemuan kita sekarang bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan aku akan terus menunggumu."

"Ya. Itu lebih bagus," Shinichi pergi meninggalkan Kaito dan menerobos rintik hujan malam itu.

.

.

.

"APA? Tidak jadi datang?" Insperktu Nakamori terkaget mendengar pernyataan Shinichi karena KID tidak akan datang hari ini.

"Ya. Dia baru saja meninggalkan pesan padaku bahwa ia tidak akan datang malam ini."

"Pesan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudahlah Inspektur jangan tanyakan lagi. Aku sudah lelah. Bukankah bagus dia tidak akan datang. Dan semoga saja dia tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Hoi Hoi. Inspektur Shin..."

Shinichi kembali lagi ke hotel tempat diaman ia menginap. Dan besok ia akan pulang ke Jepang. Shinichi mengemas barang-barang bawaannya. Dan segera terlelap dalam tidurnya

.

.

.

_Kaito KID pencuri yang membuat kepolisian dunia selalu bertekuk lutut tidak hadir di Big Ben London. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dia sedang mempermaikan polisi? Atau dia akan berhenti dari profesinya? Dikabarkan sekarang dia terlihat di kota Tokyo-Jepang. Pusat Kepolisian Jepang mulai bersiap-siap dengan aksi KID selanjutnya. (Lanjut kehalaman 9)_

Shinichi menghela nafas setelah membaca surat kabar pagi ini. Setelah 1 minggu kepulangannya dari London terdengar desas desus KID terlihat di Tokyo. Apa sebenarnya maunya? Batin Shinichi. Shinichi menggelengkan kepala. Menyudahi pemikirannya yang terus berputar diotaknya. Yang terpenting sekarang dia sudah mempunyai keluarga kecil. Yang akan Shinichi pertahankan. Sampai kapan pun.

"Shinichi sudah waktunya makan. Cepatlah kemari! Conan cepatlah turun. Ibu sudah siapkan makan untukmu," Teriak Ran pada suami dan anaknya.

Suara Ran membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan Shinichi bergegas kemeja makan dan bergabung dengan Ran. Tak lama Conan datang. Dan keluarga kecil Shinichi sudah berkumpul. Shinichi meyunggingkan seulas senyum. Kebahagiaan Shinichi kini utuh. Ia bisa melupakan Kaito dan hidup menjadi suami Ran. Dan belajar mencintai Ran lebih dalam.

[END]

(A/N) : Gomen yaa yang KaiShin-ers /?... Author gak ada niatan bikin ending Kaito gak bersatu sama Shinichi. Cuma bingung sama cerita ini. Awalnya sudah terlanjur gaje. Jadi endingnya juga...makasain begete-_- sekali lagi gomen. Don't flame yaa ~

Dan, Mind to RnR ya?


End file.
